Trading Faces
by Shadsys Teddy
Summary: When Mario and Sonic switch bodies to find out who has the hardest life it's a big problem to keep the secret. Will anyone find out about it or will it stay a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Mario's Cabin (Luigi's POV)

It was a boring afternoon in the Mario Bros'. Cabin and I was sitting down deep into a good book while Mario was out. I let out a hard sigh. I don't like excitement that much but on times like these I would really want some action.

Tails' Lab (Tails' POV)

I was hiding behind the kitchen counter because I didn't want to be a part of that mess. Especially because Mario has a Fire Flower on him and I do not want to be a part of that red blazing massacre. I peered from behind the counter to see fire burning all over the living room and dining room. Suddenly Sonic ran back in with Mario hot on his tail. They then stopped and looked at each other. "Listen Plumber Boy, I love you like a bro too but just give up I just have a tough life while you got it easy. I got to be chased by Amy, defeat Eggman, collect rings to stay alive and collect all of the Chaos Emeralds. After all of that I'll have to go to bed and relive through that the next day." He stated. Mario smirked. "Well hedgehog, I have a more difficult life than prancing around like a lil' foal everyday. I have to save Peach from Bowser almost everyday and also he breathe fire. FIRE!"

Sonic chuckled. "You wouldn't last a day in my body."

Mario shouted back. "You couldn't last an **HOUR** in **MINE**!"

I stood up and smiled. " I can help you guys with that." I stated as I took them to my workroom.

IN THE WORKROOM...

(Sonic's POV)

Tails strapped me and Mario on to a large table and put two helmets attached with wires on our heads. "Now you two might feel a light shock." Tails said and pulled the lever.

SECONDS LATER...

When I came to I looked over to see my body on the other side of me. "Oh man, I'm in Mario's body and I have a mustache." I then shook Mario,who was in my body and when he got up we went upstairs to find Tails.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

DOWNSTAIRS... (Sonic's POV)

We found Tails on the floor eating a ice cream sandwich. He looked up at us and smiled. "So did the process work?" He asked. "Yes Tails it worked like a charm." Mario stated with a smile. "GREAT! Now you're making me sound like an Italian doofus!" I yelled. Mario ignored me and walked away from me. We all sat down on the floor to discuss what to do next. Tails asked us. "So how long do you guys want to be in each others bodies?" "We can stay like this for a week so Mario can find out that I have a harder life. By the way if you hear someone laughing in the background while you get chased by Amy that's me." Mario smirked. "Well let's see if you'll last a minute with Mr. King Koopa." "Guys, don't start fighting. Now listen I want you guys to keep this as a secret so Sonic you'll have to sleep at Mario's and Mario you'll have to sleep here and buy me new stuff for my dining room and living room because they are now burned to the core!" Mario smiled worryingly. "My bad." He said. As I walked out of Tails' house a green pipe appeared from underground. I went in and away I went in my new body.

Mario's Cabin (Luigi's POV)

I was lying on the floor in boredom. I screamed to the sky. "I want my brother **BACK**!" Then all of a sudden a green pipe appeared and Mario came out. "Thanks!" I shouted and then hugged my brother. "Hey Luigu!" He said. "Luigi." I corrected then stated. "You sound just like the blue hedgehog that we played the Olympics with and as a bonus you know my name." " I'm sorry Limon." He said. _"Luigi."_ I corrected.

(Mario's POV)

"**SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME STOP!"**

I was destroying the city. "This is not on purpose!" I shouted to an elderly citizen. "Did you say today's Tuesday!?"He shouted as I kept running.

"**SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN NNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCC!" **

I turned around to see Amy holding her giant Pika Pika hammer. I began shaking in fear. "Amy put down the hammer slowly." I told her. "You promised we'll go on a date at 5 and it's **5:01!**" She shouted as I began to run while also destroying more of the city. **"SONICKU,AMY COMIN' FOR YOU!" **She shouted as she chased after me.

Outside Bowser's Castle (Sonic's POV)

"So Toad are you sure Peach is in there?"

"For the eighth time YES!"

"Okay okay!"

As I walked a couple steps up to it a huge amount of skeleton Koopas appeared I wanted to ask Toad is this the right place but instead he ran off. I let out a hard sigh. _This is gonna be hard especially because I'm not in my body_.

Mobius (Mario's POV)

"**SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN NNNNIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCC!"**

I was hiding behind a bush from Amy. She's a crazed maniac! But Sonic must be having a bigger problem with King Koopa then what I'm having with Amy. Right?

Inside Bowser's Castle (Sonic's POV)

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"** Bowser was huge and was throwing massive fire balls at me and I was running like my life depends on it, which it did. Peach was watching me while she was dangling in a cage. She was counting on me while I was running for my life. I was also trying to find some items because if I get hit with a fireball I'll have to do this all over again and I don't want to go through that. Then I thought about Mario getting chased by Amy and him telling me that I have the hardest life,which gave me the confidence to find any item if it was the last thing I 'd ever do.

SECONDS LATER...

I could believe that I have to start that _stupid_ level all over again!" I _hate_ Mushroom Kingdom!

(Mario's POV)

I've been being chased by Amy for hours now and as a bonus I need to pay a fine from all the damage I made towards the city. I hate Mobius!

**TBC... **


	3. Chapter 3

(Mario's POV)

I was hiding behind a car in the now broken down city. I sighed._ Sonic does have it hard but I'm not going down until he goes down with me_. I thought. I looked to the other direction and saw Amy crouched down right next to me. I froze for a moment. She looked at me with an angry dull face. "You owe me!" She shouted, got up and ran away. I sigh of relief pasted my lips as I walked to Tails'.

(Sonic's POV)

_Finally! _I thought. It took me twenty tries and I finally did it! Me and Peach was walking to the castle hand in hand. She looked down on me and asked. "This is nice Mario, just you and me walking back to the castle,alone,hand in hand. I think it's romantic, don't you think?" I smiled and replied. "Yeah." She then kissed me on the forehead, waved to me goodbye and left._ She's nice_. I thought as I began walking back to Mario's. _It's a good thing that's she not as crazed and vicious as Amy, she's a kind and gentle soul_.

THAT NIGHT...

(Sonic's POV)

Back at Mario's I was lying in bed looking at the ceiling room while Logo was snoring in his sleep. I threw a pillow at him. "SUCK IT!" I shouted and turned away.

(Mario's POV)

_I miss Peach_. I thought. It's been almost twenty four hours since I've seen Peach,Toad,Luigi or Bowser. I sighed. _After this week is over I'm gonna see Sonic telling me I have a tougher life while he's feeding me grapes_. I laughed.

**Day 2**

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I quickly sprang into action and ran into the kitchen. In the kitchen I saw a scenery of flames. Then I ran into Tails' bedroom and he was still fast asleep. I grabbed him and dashed outside. Outside Knuckles sat looking at the blazing explosion that was Tails' lab. He had a cup of soda and a bucket of popcorn. "WOW, A FIREWORK DISPLAY!" Knuckles shouted as he drank some of his soda. I smacked him in the back of his head and poured his soda all over him. He clenched his fists and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground and I spitted out a tooth.

(Sonic's POV)

I woke up to the sound of Lumburger's loud snoring. I threw another pillow at him. **"SUCK IT!" **I shouted as I got up. He got up and asked. "How many pillows do you even _have_!?" I answered. "Well, I have a whole pile of them just in case to disturb me at anytime during the night."

"Well it's the morning!"

"Same theory!" I shouted back as I walked out.

(Mario's POV)

After that fight with Knuckles I decided to sit at the park and just enjoy life so while Tails went to Cream's house I went to the park and relax.

THAT NIGHT...

When it got dark Tails send me a text message. It said:

_Mario head 2 Cream's. We're having Chinese!:)_

_Tails_

I got up from the bench and began to walk. I sighed. I really miss home.

(Sonic's POV)

Me and Lodger were watching The Bride of Chucky that night. I was enjoying it while Looming was hiding under the couch cushions. I sighed. _Luther must be a disgrace to his parents. _I thought.

LATER...

At the end of the movie while the credits we're playing I fell asleep dreaming about how Mario will be admitting that I have the hardest life. Then all of a sudden Lungoon started snoring. I threw another pillow at him. "**SUCK IT!**" I shouted as I went back to sleep.

(Mario's POV)

While Vanilla began to make chocolate chip cookies for dessert me, Cream and Tails we talking upstairs in Cream's room. "Now Tails are you _sure_ that a dog and a cat can't have children?" She asked Tails. "I'm positive." Tails stated.

"Not even if they just believe?" Cream asked.

"Yep."

"But puppies and kittens are so cute so why can't they be put together into a dogcat thing?" Cream asked.

"For two reasons. One: it's not possible. Two:That's sounds and looks wrong" Tails stated as he got up and left the room. After Tails left me and Cream looked at each other. "Hey!" I finally said after fifty seconds of silence. "You're Mr. Mario aren't you?" Cream asked. I began to sweat as I asked. "How did you _know_ that?" She replied. "Dude I know Mr. Sonic's voice and that ain't it."

" Man, you're smart!"

"Thanks!"

I sighed and held up a white flag. _Someone know our secret and it's a six year old girl named Cream the Rabbit_. I thought. Cream leaned forward a little towards me and asked. "So where is Mr. Sonic?" I replied. "He should be with my brother in my cabin in Mushroom Kingdom." "We should go there!" She smiled. "Then we can see Mr. Sonic and Mr. Boombug. "Luigi." I corrected. She stated as she flew out the window. "Close enough now let's GO!" I sighed. _Now I'll have to keep a close eye on her._ I thought as I ran downstairs to the front door.

(Sonic's POV)

I twisted and turned in my sleep. I just couldn't TAKE IT! Mario's in my body and who know what he could cause. He could get me married with Amy. He could change Mobius to Mario Land. Or worse, Mario can make me look goofy if he sneaks one of Amy's dresses and wear it in PUBLIC!

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"SHUT UP!" Limerick shouted as he threw a pillow at me.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3**

(Mario's POV)

That morning Cream and I finally made it to my cabin. _I missed this place_. I thought as we went inside.

INSIDE...

When we got inside we saw Sonic and Luigi eating spaghetti and meatballs for breakfast. Cream ran over and hugged Sonic. "I missed you Mr. Sonic." Cream said. Luigi tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to face him and asked. "How is Mario the blue hedgehog guy, I mean he's right there!" He then pointed to me. "No, Mr. Sonic and Mario-" She started before I covered her mouth. "Don't listen to her Luigi, she's just happy to meet you and Mario again." I convinced him. "Sonic,why do you sound like that?" Luigi asked. I replied. "Well,it's because I usually sound like this. I got my voice change." Sonic looked at me with a dull face and pushed me down so that I was on the ground. He stated. "Don't listen Longoose,because he just caught a cold last week that makes him sound Italian." I got up and smacked him in the back of the head. "HEY!" He shouted and bopped me on the top of my head. We also noticed that while we were fighting Cream was whispering something in Luigi's ear. **"CREAM!NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" **We shouted. After Cream was finished Luigi came up to me and said. "I can't believe you switched bodies with someone else and didn't even tell me,your only brother." Luigi started then shouted. "Because that sounds AWESOME!"

"WHAT?!" Me,Sonic and Cream shouted

"Luyer, that is so out of your character." Sonic stated.

"_Luigi!"_Me and Luigi corrected.

"Same thing." Sonic stated and went into the kitchen. "I haven't eaten even one chili dogs in three **LLLOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG DAYS!** AND IF I DON'T GET ONE SOON I'LL TEAR YOU ALL TO **PIECES!**"

"**SOMEONE GET THAT MAD BEAST A CHILI DOG OR WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" **Cream screamed while shaking Luigi. I ran out the house to get a chili dog.

FOUR HOURS LATER...

I came back to see the house look like a tornado just hit it. All of the furniture was torn and toppled over. There also was ketchup,mustard,ranch,mayo and tartar sauce smeared all over the walls. Then all of a sudden Cream and Luigi ran from downstairs towards me. "Mario, we have good news and bad news." Luigi started as Cream continued. "The good news is that we're alive and we tied Sonic up in the closet so he could calm down. The bad news is that the house is a complete wreck and it might take us _weeks_ to clean it up." I shook my head and nodded.

HOURS LATER...

"Cream,you liar!" I shouted.

"Hey,it's not my fault that I was wrong. Besides I'm only in first grade." She stated.

"Yeah and it was wrong that you figured out that I was in "Mr. Sonic's" body just by the sound of my voice."

"Yeah because Mr. Sonic doesn't have an accent."

Me, Luigi and Cream were finished cleaning up and we were talking until I remembered something. "Hey guys, what about Sonic?" I asked. They then looked at me with shocked faces and we all ran upstairs.

IN MARIO AND LUIGI'S BEDROOM...

Once we got up there Cream pointed to the door that Sonic was kept in. Luigi opened the door slowly as we all looked with shocked looks that Sonic the Hedgehog that is still placed in my body was gone and all we saw in that box sized closet was broken strips of rope.

I looked at Luigi. "WHERE. IS. **HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!" **I grunted while he shrugged his shoulders. I squeezed on to his shoulders and shook him hard and fast. "IF YOU DON'T BRING THAT HEDGEHOG BACK THIS IS GONNA AFFECT MY HEROISM. AND IF IT GET TAKEN AWAY I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU TILL YOU CAN'T **BREATHE!** **GOT IT!" **I shouted. Luigi nodded, grabbed Cream and left while I stood there watching the two go. I shook my head and smiled. "That always works when Luigi's involved." I stated as I went to Luigi's bookcase,grabbed a book and kicked back on my bed and read it.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 3(cont.)**

OUTSIDE THAT NIGHT...

(Luigi's POV)

That night me and Cream were sitting on the park bench, exhausted from looking for Sonic for the last six hours! Once I turned to look at Cream she was fast asleep. I sighed as I picked her up and walked back to the cabin.

LATER AT THE CABIN...

Once we got there in the bedroom I saw Mario asleep with one of my books in his hands. I laid Cream down and walked towards Mario. I grabbed the book and placed it back on the bookshelf. After that I went to sleep on the couch.

**Day 4**

That morning I woke up to the smell of pepperoni pizza. I got up from the couch to see Mario at the stove and Cream was spearing cheese on an unbaked pizza. I stood up,walked to the kitchen and sat down next to Cream. While Mario got a pizza out of the oven,Sonic came in,sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I looked at him and awe and I asked Cream. "Since when did he come back?" She replied. "Well, he came through the window this morning."

AFTER BREAKFAST...

All four of us were watching television until the doorbell rung I went to get it. At the door was a mail carrier Toad. He handed me an letter and left. I closed the front door and jumped back on the couch. I gave it to Mario and ran to the kitchen to grab a couple sodas

(Mario's POV)

When Luigi handed me a letter I knew something was wrong. I quickly unfolded it and it reads:

_Dearest Mario,_

_I've been kidnapped by Bowser yet again but he's not alone. The evil scientist guy that was in the Olympics with us is with him. Please save me Mario you're my only hope._

_Peach _

"Luigi!" I shouted to my brother.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We going to save Peach." I replied as I jumped off the couch and headed to the front door.

"**AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!"** Luigi moaned as he followed.

Sonic and Cream walked up to us. "Where are you two going?" Sonic asked.

"We are going to save Peach from Bowser and Dr. Egghead." I told him and opened the door.

"Why do _I_ have to go?" Luigi asked then stated. "I don't wanna fight Bowser, he's scary looking."

"I can go!" Sonic said cheerfully as he ran through the front door and shouted to me. "What are you waiting for Mario. Come on!"

I sighed as I ran to catch up with him. Which was easy for me because I'm faster now.

"**SEE YA SUCKER!"** I shouted to Sonic, who was panting very hard two yards away. _I feel so free!_ I thought as I sped faster.

WITH SONIC...

(Sonic's POV)

_I...hate...THIS!_ I thought. Mario was far away from me while I was getting my breathe. A little girl and her mom walked by me. "Mommy why is the kid in the mustache sad?" She asked her mom. "He not sad honey, it just that Mario need to lose a couple pounds." She stated. "HEY! DON'T YOU CRITICIZE ME! I WASTE MY PRECIOUS TIME SAVING-!" I started. The lady stated. "You only save a stupid princess from a monster. The only person who cares about our safety is Sonic the Hedgehog. You should really get some pointers from him." "I'M SONIC THE HEDGEHOG LADY!" I shouted. "Mommy I'm scared, the crazy guy is mean." the little girl cried as she held on to her mother. I went up to the little girl,grabbed her and I pushed her back on the ground. They both ran off after that. I couldn't even think straight at the moment. What was wrong with me?

Eggman's Egg Carrier (Peach's POV)

"This is not gonna work." Bowser stated.

"Oh come on yes it does." the doctor said.

"Dude, the three of us are cramped in this stupid little thing. We might as well throw you out so we can get to my castle." Bowser stated.

"Well you two fighting isn't going to help us in this situation." I told them.

Bowser looked at me and stated. "Quiet Peach, the men are talking."

The three of us were some sort of pod. Not only was it unfortunate for me being kidnapped I was squished too. "Egghead get out! You're taking the subway!" Bowser shouted as tried to push the doctor out. "There's no Subway in Mushroom Kingdom!" The doctor said as he tried to push Bowser out. "Not the fast food place! The underground railroad." Bowser corrected the doctor.

"There's not of that type of subway here either."

"Well,that's your loss and my gain."

"Pardon me you two but we are _stuck_ together so there is _no_ way we can get out of here." I finally stated.

Bowser looked at me with complain in his eyes. He said. "Listen Peach, while your imprisoned in my castle I'm gonna teach you a little lesson for not listening to me when I said you do not talk while the men are talking. Got it Princess?" I slowly nodded. He patted me on the head. "That's a good girl."he said and then looked away from me to see where we were. _I am not this monster's dog_. I thought as I tried to get out but there was no use. We were too close together. Then I remembered Rosalina gave me a transporter! I wriggled my arm free and pressed a button on it. Fortunately I quickly typed in: Mario and I was off.

(Mario's POV)

I was still searching for Peach until she appeared in my arms. "Your the blue hedgehog fellow that we met and played the Olympics with." she stated as I put her down. She looked at some sort of device on her wrist and hit it lightly. "This must be broken." she looked down and me and smiled. "I rarely get rescued from a sweet,generous hedgehog like you. You can save me anytime." I smiled. "Well, thanks!" she smiled wider. Then asked. "Can you please walk me back to Mushroom Kingdom?" Before I could have replied Sonic came by us and began to pant. "Man that was exhausting work." he said and fell to the ground. Peach grabbed a water bottle from her purse and handed it to him. He grabbed it and drunk it completely. "Thanks Peach." he said as he threw the bottle away. "Say, why don't both of you walk me back to the kingdom. I mean you're both very heroic, kind and generous." We nodded as we grabbed her hands. _Man, being a hero sure has it's perks._

HOURS LATER AT THE CABIN...

That was a fantastic day! On the way home we got ice cream and pizza. And also before Peach left she gave me a kiss on the forehead. Also Sonic did too but it mostly counts with me. I fell on my bed and smiled at the ceiling. "This day was amazing Sonic." I said to him. Sonic laid on the floor. "Yeah, also I want you to know that your right. You do have a pretty hard life. I mean you're a little chubby and you also need to fight a fire breathing turtle thing and also saving a kind princess' life. That's pretty cool." Sonic stated while I smiled. "You have a hard life too Sonic, you have a crazed loon girl that thinks of you as her boyfriend and also you successfully save many different people's lifes. I mean I couldn't really do that though I save a princess and the Toads in Mushroom Kingdom, you are way more of a hero than I am." Sonic stood up and stated. "No way dude. You protect many people just like me. We're both heroes." We then high-fived. "Maybe tomorrow we can ask Tails can he turn us back to normal." I told him. Sonic then stated. "Yeah 'cause we know who has the hardest life."

"We both do."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 5**

(Sonic's POV)

That next morning Mario and I went to Tails' house so we could turn back to normal. When we got inside Tails was sitting on the couch watching Mythbusters eating a hamburger, large french fries, extra large chocolate milkshake, a large platter of chocolate chip cookies, a gigantic stack of blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, a three layered strawberry shortcake and a huge banana whipped cream sundae. We both began to drool. _That looks so good_. Tails looked at us and smirked. "Hey guys, want some?" he asked. We quickly nodded and help him out.

LATER...

"That. Was. Delicious." I stated as I burped.

Mario had one slice of strawberry shortcake in his hand. "Can't. Take. Another. Bite." he said and dropped the cake on the carpet floor. "I'LL TAKE IT!" I shouted as I grabbed the slice and shoved it into my mouth. Tails slurped a can of ginger ale and laid on his jade couch. He rubbed his belly and had a worried look on his face. "My tummy hurts." he complained. He asked us. "Why are you guys here for?" "Well we came to ask you, can you turn us back to normal?" Mario asked him. "Okay, but right after I take a nap." Tails replied as he fell asleep.

LATER(again)...

When Tails woke up he strapped us in and put those wired helmets on us like before. All of a sudden Cream,Amy and Luigi rushed in. Amy looked at Mario with sadden eyes. She stated. "Mario, I'm sorry about four days ago. I didn't know." he replied. "It's okay Amy. Besides I know that deep inside Sonic's courageous heart he loves you."

"REALLY?!" she screamed.

Mario nodded.

Cream walked over to Tails and asked him. "Is this gonna hurt them?" he replied. "Nope, it'll just give them a little shock that all." he pulled the lever and everything went black.

LATER(yet again)...

When I came to I looked at my hands and feet. It official, I'm back to normal. I unstrapped myself and woke up Mario. When he woke up I unstrapped him and we headed upstairs.

UPSTAIRS...

When we got upstairs Amy tackled me and began kissing me like mad while Mario began to cackle and point at me. I pushed Amy off of me and walked to the couch,where Tails and Cream sat. "Thanks Tails, you really made me and Mario settle our differences." I stated as I high-fived Tails and hugged Cream. "So who has the harder life?"Tails asked. "We both do." I confessed. Cream smiled and asked. "So everyone's equal?" I replied. "Yep."

_So in the end me and Mario both know that we both have troubles in the road of victory and peace. But we both try our hardest using power-ups and gems to save others' lives. We also know that with the power of friendship and trust we can beat down anything that get in our ways.:)_

**THE END**


End file.
